Lie
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: Roxanne loved Scorpius. And he said he loved her too. But he was lying. Next-Gen. Warning for SLASH, sexual references, self-harm, swearing. Please R&R :)


******Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and I don't make money out of writing this.

**Summary: **Roxanne loved Scorpius. He said he loved her too. But he was lying.

**Rating: T **for sexual references and violence

**Warning:** Includes SLASH, self-harm and swearing and possibly a bit AU because Roxanne, Albus and Scorpius are all in the same year.

**Dedication:** Written in response to Cheeky Slytherin's Lass' dare: "Write an angsty fic over 500 words involving Roxanne Weasley and Albus Potter."

**Also:** Entered in the Jury of Your Peers Competition under _Angst_, and the Cheater Cheater Challenge

* * *

Roxanne curled up to Scorpius, loving the warmth they created, pressed together under the sheets. She felt so sheltered from the outside world. It was as though they were the only people in existence. The rain poured outside, misting the windows. Roxanne adored watching the drops streak down the glass, mixed with the feeble sunlight. It was so peaceful.

She gave Scorpius a gentle kiss on the nose. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

"Oh, it's you," he exclaimed teasingly.

Roxanne giggled. "Who'd you expect it to be?"

Scorpius shrugged and rolled over to face the window. "What time is it?"

Roxanne stretched out her hand to grab her wand off the floor, grumbling at the inconvenience of having to extricate one of her limbs from her doona cocoon even for a second. Christmas time was good for one thing – nearly everyone went home, meaning she could visit Scorpius in the Ravenclaw boys' dorm without facing any of his roommates. It was unfortunately also an annoyingly cold time of year.

Roxanne cast a tempus charm. "It's ten o'clock."

Scorpius tensed. "Ten o'clock? Really?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Roxanne demanded.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just promised Professor Longbottom that I'd help him with planting those snowflake flower seedlings, you know, the ones that only grow over the Christmas week?" Scorpius explained. He jumped out of bed, and began riffling through his trunk.

"Do you have to go?" Roxanne asked, pouting.

"M'afraid so," Scorpius replied, hastily pulling on a warm cloak and boots. "I'll see you later."

He dashed out of the dorm, and through the Ravenclaw common room.

Roxanne sighed, idly producing smoke rings with her wand. She loved Scorpius, but he was a funny boy.

0000000000

Scorpius dashed along the corridors, leapt down the stairs two at a time, tore through the Great Hall, and finally burst out into the open, gasping. The rain was coming down heavily, so he cast a shield charm above himself and trotted towards the greenhouse.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the glass doors, and was met by the familiar sights and smells of the plants, that always made him feel like he had come home. But there was no one there. He was too late. Shoulders slumping in defeat, Scorpius went back out into the rain.

Suddenly, he was knocked over from behind.

"Hey!"

Cheeky laughter chimed through the air. Scorpius shakily climbed to his feet, glaring. The air in front of him seemed to shimmer, then all of a sudden, he was face to face with Albus Potter.

"Al, you git! Look what you did to my robes!" Scorpius chastened.

"Serves you right. You were s'posed to meet me here like half an hour ago. Where were you?"

"Slept in," Scorpius said with a shrug. He scourgified his filthy robes, then looked Albus up and down with a smirk. "You do realise that you're getting absolutely drenched?"

"Oh," Albus said, looking down at his soaking wet clothes as though just noticing them.

"Come on," Scorpius said, dragging him into the greenhouse. They made their way through isles of flowers, shrubs, fungi and growths that seemed more like animals than plants. Once in the centre, directly under the skylight, Scorpius stopped.

"Now then," he said, looking at Albus with a hungry gleam in his eye. "We really need to get those clothes of yours dry. This is the sunniest part of the greenhouse, so we should leave them here. What do you suggest we do while we're waiting?"

Albus' mouth went dry, and his voice came out in a croak. "You want to – here? What if someone comes in?"

Scorpius drew his wand and gave it flick. Albus' clothes instantly disappeared from his body and draped themselves over the pot plants hanging nearby. "You have your Invisibility Cloak, don't you?"

00000000

Roxanne sighed happily as she contemplated the Gryffindor girl's dormitory ceiling. What a perfect day it had been. She and Scorpius had gone to Hogsmeade, and it had been snowing! Merlin, Scorpius had looked like an angel covered in snowflakes. They had kissed, their noses red, cheeks numb, but lips passionate as ever. He had run his lily white hand through her short red hair and told her he loved her. Loved her! Not just liked, as if it was a silly little crush.

Roxanne knew that her family wouldn't be happy to learn that he was her boyfriend, but things were really starting to get serious. She wanted to tell them soon. He was one of the most important people in her life and she wanted him to know that.

Thinking about the last few hours made Roxanne ache to see him. They had spent the previous night together, and Scorpius had said he was too tired for a repeat of that tonight, so they had gone to their separate dorms. But Roxanne couldn't stand to be alone. She slipped out of bed. They didn't have to _do_ anything, she reasoned. She just wanted to see him, to feel his warm body next to hers, to let his soft breathing on her neck lull her to sleep.

She treaded the familiar path towards the Ravenclaw common room, then whispered the answer to riddle that made the Ravenclaw portrait swing open. She softly walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm, feeling her anticipation mount. She opened the door silently and tip-toed towards Scorpius' bed. Suddenly, she hit an invisible force field. She recognised it as the privacy spell Scorpius cast whenever they were together at night. He must be in the habit of casting it, Roxanne thought absently. She pulled out her wand and murmured the reversal charm.

"Yes. Yesss."

Roxanne stopped dead. A sliver of moonlight fell over Scorpius' bed. Two figures were rolling in the sheets.

"Al!" Scorpius gasped.

Roxanne took a step back. No. No, no, no.

A wave of sickness rolled over her. The unmistakable head of her cousin ducked out from under the sheets, panting heavily.

Roxanne clasped a hand over her mouth, stifling a silent scream. All doubt vanished when Scorpius appeared, pulling Albus back under the covers.

Roxanne ran out of the dorm, not seeing anything, not hearing anything, the horrifying scene she had just witnessed replaying again and again in her mind. She found herself in an unfamiliar corridor, realising with a start that she was lost. But what did it matter? Nothing made sense. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

She slid down a cold stone wall, staring into space catatonically. It was so surreal. The magnitude of what she'd witnessed hit her hard, making her gasp in pain. He was _cheating _on her. With a _boy_. With her _cousin_. She retched, over and over, but nothing came out.

Suddenly, Roxanne pulled out her wand. She had done it before. She could do it again. It had made her feel better before, whenever she had been hurting. Scorpius had made her stop, told her that she was better than that, that she need never do it again. But he had _lied_ to her. She didn't care anymore if she broke her promise to him.

"Incisura," she whispered.

A sharp thrill of pain sliced through her arm, and even in the dim light of the corridor, she could see a satisfying line of blood appear along her skin. It helped, but only for a moment. So she said it again. And again. Eventually, she gave in to the beckoning darkness and fell against the hard floor.

00000000000

Albus rushed into the Hospital Ward. It was empty of patients, save for a girl down the far end. Roxanne. He rushed to her side. Her blue eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping, but not peacefully.

Madame Abbot strode up to him. "She's resting, Mr Potter. She needs to regain her strength."

"Why? What happened? Did somebody hurt her?" Albus demanded frantically.

The nurse shook her head sadly. "It seems that she did this to herself."

"No," Albus whispered. He knew Roxanne used to cut, but she had gotten better, hadn't she? He felt guilt sweep over him. He should have told someone, his parents, a teacher or someone. He should have known this was too big for them to keep to themselves.

"How did she get here?" Albus asked.

"Someone brought her in, a student I suppose, although I didn't see who it was." The nurse replied softly.

Albus felt sickness bubble in his stomach. He wondered who had found her bleeding, alone.

"I've contacted Miss Weasley's parents and they will be here shortly," Madame Abbot said.

Albus nodded. "I'll stay with her until they arrive."

Madame Abbot did a few quick checks on her only patient, then left them alone. Albus gazed at his cousin's still face, feeling heavy. Something niggled at the back of his mind. Something was amiss, though he couldn't quite place it. He was a little too distracted he supposed, to deal with the feeling right now, when so many other louder feelings were screaming at him. Shock. Sadness. Guilt. Confusion. Anger. He and Roxanne were close, just as close as he and his sister Lily. He could have prevented this. Frustration clawed at him.

A flicker of movement drew him back to reality. Roxanne's eyes were open, but her expression was vacant.

"Roxi? I'm here," Albus said gently.

Her blue eyes slowly trailed to the side. She stared at him for a few moments, as though he were a stranger. Suddenly, she pulled away, a stricken look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Albus asked.

Roxanne shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, her mouth twisting as though she was in pain.

"Shhh," Albus tried to stroke her forehead, but she flinched at his touch.

"Please, tell me what happened," he pleaded.

Roxanne remained silent for what seemed like forever. Then she whispered, so quietly, Albus had to lean in to hear her. "He lied. He said he loved me. But he lied."

Albus took a hold of her hand. "Who, Roxi? I'll kill him."

Tears streaked from her eyes, running down her cheeks and pooling in the crease of her neck. She looked so broken. Albus wanted to make her better, but he didn't know how.

"I want to help. Please let me," he begged.

Roxanne shook her head. Albus' heart twinged.

"Listen to me," he said firmly. "I love you like a sister, Roxi. I love you and I always will. You can tell me anything, you know you can. Anything."

Roxanne sobbed, body racking with the force. Albus wrapped her in a hug. She cried into his shoulder, feeling the pain from last night resurface and drown her all over again.

"Al," she whispered, pulling back slightly.

"Yes?"

"It was Scorpius."

Time stopped. Albus starred at her, jaw dropped.

"What did you say?" he breathed.

"Scorpius. We've been dating the past year. I came to see him last night and I – I saw," Roxanne dissolved into tears again.

Albus felt dizzy. He placed his hands on the bed frame, trying to steady himself, and swallowed. "I'm so sorry, Roxi. I had no idea –"

"I know," Roxanne cut it. "I know."

Suddenly, the realisation of what had been troubling Albus before crashed down upon him. Scorpius had been the one to tell him that Roxanne was in the hospital. The only possible way he could have known was if he had been the one to find her.

_That spineless bastard_, Albus thought viciously.

At that moment, George and Angelina came rushing into the Ward.

"Roxi, baby," Angelina cried.

Albus quickly moved out of the way, letting his Aunt and Uncle hug their daughter.

"I'll come back later," he promised, then hurried out of the Ward.

0000000000

He stormed towards the Ravenclaw dorms. Before he could round the last corner towards the tower, he crashed into someone. A blond, male,_ jerk_ of a someone.

"Oh, Al," Scorpius said. "How is she?"

Albus' eyes narrowed.

"How is she? How is she?" He gave a crazed laugh. "You really are a piece of work."

Scorpius blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Stop playing with me! I know what you did! We both know. You lied to both of us. I hate you. I hate you!" Albus screamed.

Scorpius' eyes widened in realisation.

His frown turned into a smirk. "Oh, you worked it out, did you? Shame. I was planning to get some decent fucks out of the both of you for the next few months at least."

Albus saw red as he slammed Scorpius into the wall. He could have pulled out his wand, but he felt the overwhelming urge to lay into Scorpius with his fists, split his curled lip with a punch, turn his fair, flawless skin purple with bruises. But Scorpius was too fast. He drew his wand like lightning and stupefied Albus before the boy could raise his hand.

"Uh, uh, uh. I'm disappointed in you, Potter. We're not Muggles here. Catch you later, I suppose," Scorpius side stepped Albus' form, frozen on the ground and sauntered away chuckling.

Albus stared at the high ceiling, feeling his eyes sting with tears. He had really thought Scorpius loved him. Even when Roxanne had made her revelation, Albus had thought that Scorpius had simply been caught in the middle of two loves, that he would regret lying to them both and apologise. Any possibility of reconciliation was eradicated now.

And Albus was left literally lying on the cold, hard ground. His heart ripped irreparably.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the first next-gen fic I've ever written. I actually quite enjoyed the challenge. What did you think? Review please :)


End file.
